The Corners (A short-story by Poie)
The ground is damp. The smells of a storm having just ended. The 2nd floor of the H&M is now an enchanted forest. It is misty and dim. The forest controllers sit in their lounge. Bruce: Lower the rain will you? Echo: We don’t really control the forest. And at the edge of the forest there is a beach with a microwave near the water. Back at the H&M they are cleaning and customers hear the loud bass of the music playing. And they leave the store. They enter the forest. There it is wet and the moon is as big as a cloud. The forest lies between two hills. The control room is a black rectangular box where Bruce and Echo run the forest. The H&M is bustling. And it opens up on the 2nd floor by the men’s section to an enchanted forest. The wind bristles through the trees and the occupants of the forest feel 1,000 points on their faces. They lie on the damp grass as the fabulous moon shines down upon them. The people in the forest are well. And the H&M is connected to the forest. They lie on the grass as bugs rattle past their ears. They walk curving through the woods and back going that way and that. They come to a temple that they are on the ground, but see from above. The H&M is connected to the enchanted forest, who’s edge is sight of the temple from above, though it sits on level earth. The temple is tiered and it is dark and raining in the forest. And the people feel the warm wet air on their bodies. And they feel while they walk and curve their paths. The woods are also speaking to them and they look at trees so they look clear when the people look at them. Their feet are on the ground and they feel everything their face touches. And they breathe. The temple cascades down and is dark at it’s top and center. And there is sky for miles behind the temple’s tip. But the people are beneath the moon which shines up above them. The people see an expanded version of horizon and see more and up-close of the sky that’s the same as the air in front of them. And the people are standing near each other as always. The sky changes hues and is every color and red. The sky is orange. The dirt is on the H&M floor and the people know that it’s themselves. The air being constitution of their physical mass. But the temple. The pyramid is extremely tall and inside it there are long red rugs. Every hallway is above each other and there is a highway as wide as it is long. And the highway that covers the earth is still aluminum foil on it’s surface. And the earth speaks with an eye in it’s heart as the people look at the moon. But the moon is big. It is green. There’s heat and snakes but in the hallway. The walls are red and white. There’s a clock on a nightstand and hot air comes through the window. And they are outside on the sidewalk singing. The H&M opens it’s door and the Piraha people laugh. The river is not the highway and the electric doors of the H&M. The doors close. The person goes. The store is well lit and shirts are on racks. And the enchanted forest is connected on the second floor of the H&M. The people have popsicles and their hands are red. Their backyard is over crowded and they swim happily. Their feet kick and smell, but they’re in a black floating cube. As they look down they see cars passing by. Their blankets cover their entire bodies. The moon is a TV. on the forest floor. It is now night above. The sky is growing. It’s really cold and they love each other. The person feels everything on their face and is something. The person moves it to the place. And has a good time. Then the other one did what they wanted. How they held hands. And the H&M is brightly. The corners.